ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The new age. Part 2
New Age, Part Two is the second episode of Ben 10: Omnimatrix, and the continuation of New Age, Part 1. Plot Ben's school, his class finally ends, and the hero comes out sad why can not contribute to the investigation. The plumbers are going after bad guys in the Low City, while Blukic and Driba are alone taking care of the base. Driba realize that over the ice cream and Blukic says it's his turn to buy, but the chubby Galvan replies and says it is not, and also says that it is time to go shopping Blukic. Blukic says it's the turn of Blukic and Driba says it's the turn of Driba, then he goes out and Blukic is laughing at him why he was wrong, but Driba reminds you that he also said he would, and the two leave. The Amperianos are coming to Earth and the mysterious amperiano warns they take all you can about Max as soon as possible because the Plumbers arrive soon. In the Low City, the Plumbers are Bug-Lite, and begin to chase you, then belly and Thunderpig appear and start shooting. Driba and Blukic arrive at HQ, and go watch TV. Meanwhile, Amperianos invade the base without them seeing. Ben is at home, and decide to go to HQ, so it uses Nanomech to leave without their parents to see. The Plumbers finally able to arrest the gang. The Amperianos are inside the base stealing data while Blukic Driba and watch television without realizing that the HQ was hacked. Ben arrives, and to see the Amperianos becomes Bloxx, after a good fight, Bloxx is about to be defeated, but turns Diamond. He fights with Amperianos, but because they are many, he is defeated again. Driba asks Blukic if he heard something, and Blukic says no, then Driba says it may have been just an impression. Ben is using Swampfire to fight, but see that you can be electrocuted, Big Chill and turns to cross the rays. The Plumbers arrive and point the guns for Amperianos, which quickly go away. Max asks Ben what they were doing there, and Ben says he does not know. Magistrate Patelliday realizes that nothing was stolen, only the database was hacked. Max asks what they did with Blukic and Driba and the two appear saying the film was great, and looking at the mess, ask who did it, and that all plumbers are looking for them. Max says Blukic and Driba will have to be more attentive, starting with cleaning the HQ for 3 days. Max thanks Ben for having distracted the Amperianos and almost saved the base. Ben says he will do it again as many times as necessary. Max says he knows that, and that's why we are proud of it. Outside the Earth, Amperiano receives the recorded data. He says that eventually he will have revenge that has planned to 25 years. CHARACTERS * Ben Tennyson * Max Tennyson * Blukic * Driba * magistrate Patelliday * Arnux magistrate (first re-appearance) * Molly Gunther (first re-appearance) * Carl * Sandra ALIENS * Nanomech (first re-appearance) * Bloxx (first re-appearance) * Diamond (first re-appearance) * Swampfire (first re-appearance) * Big Chill (first re-appearance) VILLAIN * Amperiano * Servants of Amperiano (first appearance) * Thunderpig * belly * Bug-Lite TRIVIA * The villain reveals amperiano have a grudge against Max 25 years. * Max says he is very proud of Ben because he is who he is. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Ben 10: Omnimatrix